A Welcomed Death
by Cereza2000
Summary: Why is Karin walking alone in the ally? Who is the stranger looking for a snack? Set in an alternate universe. Karin & Toshiro. One-Shot.


**A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe. Toshiro's a vampire and Karin is a human**.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. **

* * *

**A Welcomed Death**

He smelled her before he heard the echo of her footsteps on the sidewalk. Although the bright moon lit up the cold winter night, the dark ally where he was remained untouched. He heard her heart beating faster than usual. Humans could normally feel danger. His mouth watered as she drew closer. He envisioned how delicious her blood would be – the tingly taste of sweet and salt. The closer she got, the better she smelled. Quietly he slipped into the shadows towards his victim.

He stopped about five feet away. Now, he was so close to her, he could hear her heart beat clearly, just as clearly as he had been able to her his own 500 years ago, when he was still like her; when he was still human. Suddenly she turned towards him. He prepared to leap and end her scream. But when he looked into her eyes he didn't see fear.

He walked towards her slowly. She might decide to scream after all. She didn't scream. When he stood in front of her, she whispered so softly that only he could hear.

"Will you please drink my blood?"

"What?"

"Will you please drink my blood?"

How did she know what he was?

"Why?"

"I have lost the will to live, yet I have not the courage to kill myself."

He examined her again. She held herself with pride and yet, she looked humble. She wore a blouse and jeans, normal, yet somehow he knew that she was more than that. Looking deep into her violet eyes, he saw a crescent shape deep within. She was one of the invisible ones; those who lives their whole lives without being noticed. The only two ways this could occur. She was either a Daughter of the Night or was rejected by all those around her.

Neither looked possible. Those who were of the Night had pale hair like moonlight and eyes as black as their hearts. She had soft black hair and violet eyes. Those who were rejected were freaks who bore some abnormality such as a horrible birthmark or extra limbs. She had neither. She why was she invisible? And more importantly, why did she want to die?

"Life is torture. You know of what I speak."

He did know. Having to live every day dependent on weaklings who lived miserable lives while pretending to enjoy them. All humans lived a lie, or so he had thought until he met this one.

"What is your name, you who desire death?"

"Karin and yours?"

She asked this as if they were having a normal conversation, almost as if she hadn't been asking for death just moments before. Like she was speaking to another of her own kind and not a monster as himself.

"Toshiro."

A gentle breeze blew her scent to his nose. Suddenly his curiosity was no longer greater than his hunger. Waves of hunger-pain reached him.

She saw the pain reach his face and reached to touch his arm to comfort him. She saw his eyes. They were no longer a teal green; they were red. Any human aspect he once had had now faded. He looked like a monster. Like the monster he truly was. She smiled softly.

He could no longer resist. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his face where he kissed it. A soft expression crossed his face and his eyes said I'm sorry. He drew her close and pressed his cold lips to her neck. He sank his fangs into her flesh and drank her blood.

As the last strands of life flickered out of her she looked up to Toshiro. She muttered a soft thank you and died.

He finished and let her body crumple to the ground. He started to walk away when he stopped, looked back and stole one last glance at the blood drained body.

"You're welcome," he whispered and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: When I originally wrote it, it was not for a fan-fic, but a school assignment. Later when I was bored I changed some of the content. I'm sorry I made Toshiro kill Karin. Please review and tell me what you think! :]**


End file.
